why not let the dead just stay dead?
by lana123
Summary: A sequel to 'why me'. As if my day couldn’t get any worse the world took on a look that made it look like it was melting. The phrase ‘oh no, I’m MELTING!’ popped into my head and suddenly I was sat in the back seat of impala. not just Abbie's POV.
1. Chapter 1

I heard a loud _POP _and suddenly it wasn't just black nothingness, instead I was stood in a house. An old house to, dusty, damp with air that was thick, as if the windows or doors hadn't been opened for years. Dust collected on every available surface and I sneezed as it tickled my nose. Then I searched for the door, not sparing a thought for how I got here, I why I wasn't dead, I just wanted to see the sunshine again.

It took a few minutes for me to find the door, and once I did I suddenly became afraid that it would be locked, that I would die all over again without seeing the sun after all. I pushed on the door, put my hands on it, than just kept going with the weird feeling of something liquid oozing through filter paper. Then suddenly I was on a little wooden platform, on my hands and knees. I looked back up at the door and found it intact, and still closed.

_Oh goddess, no, no, no, no… this can't be happening! I CANT BE A GHOST!!!! _ I thought, remembering what Sam had told me about them. I might have died a horrible death, and I might not have wanted to die, but come on!!!! As if my day couldn't get any worse the world took on a look that made it look like it was melting. The phrase 'oh no, I'm MELTING!!!' popped into my head and suddenly I was sat in the back seat of a more-than-just-familiar car. A Chevy impala. THE Chevy impala. And Sam and dean were sat in front.

"Oh, thank god!" I found myself saying to the two of them. "Hey! Guys!" I shouted when they didn't look at me. "HEY!!" half hysterical I went to grab both of the boys shoulders so that I could shake them. And my hands went right through them, with that same sensation and a feeling of warmth. Sam shivered.

"Did you feel that?" he asked, and dean nodded not taking his eyes off the road.

"hm…"

Oh yes, a brand new story and I just started it!!! Of course you guys already know that this is a sequel to 'why me', but if you didn't you might want to go read it now so that this makes sense. I might end up adding this to the last story eventually, but for now it is a brand spanking new one. I have decided that if I don't get at least two reviews asking me to continue then I am just going to accidently forget all about writing it. So please review, because reviews make me happy and keep me sane [ish]

Love y'all!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer----- oh yeah, as if. Hahaha…

After that the world faded out for a while, but it wasn't the pitch black I had known for those few days before, it was a sort of midnight black, light by a silvery blue moon. and then I was sat in the car alone, outside a house I had never seen before. There was another car infront of the one I was sat in, an old truck. The tempreture coud be classed as sweltering in the car, with the noon sun beating down on the black car. I had been out for a few days, but I wasn't sure quite how long. With one more look out of the window at the house, the sunshine and the fields of corn that was stiring on a slight breeze I felt the world once again turn to that peaceful black.

I was in the car again. It was day. Not as bright as previously but day all the same. The car wasn't so hot, with the windows wound slightly down so that I could actually feel the breeze. Outside there was a pit in the ground, with a few bodies in, though I couldn't tell how many. I saw a flash off to the right and looked towards it. I girl was stood there. She had long blonde hair tat was slightly curled, though I couldn't see how tall she was because she was leaning from behind the house, obviously spying. She looked from what was going on to the left and stared straight at the car, straight at me. Then she was gone. Then all turned to dusk once again.

I had been asleep longer than before, that much I knew. Once again sat at the back seat, and once again the boys weren't there. I looked in the mirror, just to see if I could actually see myself and instead saw a woman, to old to be me, staring back at me. She lifted her hand to her face and touched her face, just as I did. Then it hit me. She had the same colour eyes, hair, she was ME.

_Damnit! Not only am I a ghost but now I look different to?!? _I thought before lowering my hand. I looked around me, aznd found that the car was parked next to a harbor. People passed unaware that I was watching. Then that girl walked by again. The same blonde girl. I watched her with mild interest, when suddenly she turned towards and looked right at me, still walking. This time she nodded her head slightly, acnoledging my exsistance, or non existence or whatever. Then nothing.

The movement of days and weeks soon started to have meaning for me, and before I knew it I was growing used to the fact that I kept missing stuff. I soon learned about the deal dean had made with the cross roads demon, that he only had a year to live. I also realized that I was still aging, only at a more rapid rate than both sam, dean and the world around them. I was loosing less time as I became stronger and I could now leave the car, though I always woke up in the same spot in it. It took me a little while to figure out but I finally realized what it was pulling me back. Sam and dean hadn't moved any of my stuff from their boot, well not much anyway. They now had my stuff stashed in the back seat of the car, along with their belongings. I also learned that the girl I had seen so mant times following sam and dean was named ruby, and that she was a demon, though apparently not an evil one. Dean didn't seem to think she was good, though. And I knew why. Both sam and dean kept things from each other, and the fact that I couldn't be seen or heard meant that I could learn things obout the two of them,k things they didn't even know about each other. I also saw things that the two of them probably wouldn't want me to see. I saw how they both truly felt. And as deans time came to a close they grew further apart from each other, though it was obvious they didn't even realize it. I could tell that both had given up any hope a little while ago, that they both knew dean was going to hell whether they liked it or not, yet they still kept on fighting.

I hope that was okay. I am really annoyed at all of you guys that read this story. I have no reviews and no-one has added it to their favs or alerts. Please do, because it makes me write quicker!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer— see previous.

As I watched Dean's life slipped away, slowly at first but gaining speed as the date drew closer. At last, when all seemed lost and with only just over a day left I heard Sam tell Dean that Bobby had called from where I was sat on Dean's bed. The boys said things to each other, but I didn't hear, the world was taking on a grey hue, fading into nothingness round the edges. I was becoming weaker, but I had to stay strong, for Sam, for Dean. I was suddenly in a basement, the door shutting behind me. In front of me stood Ruby, stood inside a devils trap with her arms crossed inront of her. She didn't seem happy as she looked at me.

"Get me out, will ya?" she said and I raised my eyebrows.

"If you haven't noticed already, I'm just a ghost." I told her and she shrugged as if she couldn't care less. She muttered something under her breath that I didn't quite catch. "Why do you care about them anyway?" I asked her, my head tilting to one side, an annoying habit I had picked up.

"None of your business." She told me and I nodded slowly.

"Fair e enough." I told her. Just then she looked sharply up, and I looked up in time to see dark smoke billowing towards me, but once again the world was fading.

I was sat in the back seat of the impala. No-one else was around. I got out of the car and followed my weird 6th sense type thing, quickly locating Sam and Dean. They were in a house, in a town I had never seen before. Demons swarmed outside but none spared me so much as a glance. Sam suddenly called Dean's name, sounding desperate. I heard a low pitched growl and knew exactly what was going on. It was midnight, and that was a hell hound. The landscape melted into someplace else, someplace where Ruby stood, holding open the door, Sam was pressed up against the wall by some invisible force and Dean was on the floor-

I interrupted my own thoughts, not wanting to see Dean die in much the same way I had. A bright white light suddenly sparked, to bright to see anything else or look away from, even if your eyes were closed. I drew power from the light, hoping it would mean I would be able to look over Sam longer. Then the light stopped and I found Sam was crouched in the corner, a hand covering his face. He got up quickly after realizing he was alive and advanced on Ruby, before getting the knife from the floor and drawing back his hand. As he went to stab her she screamed, black smoke jetting from her mouth. Then she dropped to the floor, dead before she hit it. Sam rushed over to Dean, tears welling in his eyes. Against my will everything turned dark, but not the dark I had become accustom to, it was that terrifying blackness that made you wonder what light had looked like in the first place. I had the weirdest sensation of sliding, of slipping, as if going down some huge tunnel. It wasn't just black now. Purple sometimes showed up to, like lightning. Then I was freefalling, no longer guided. There was a flash of bright blue light, and then I fell to the floor with a hollow _thud_.

I apologise to everyone that this chapter has taken so long. It was saved on my computer for like two months but my days have been a bit hectic lately. I promise to upload at least one more chapter today, and hopefully another by next Friday simply because I have been so mean to all the people reading this!!

Don't forget to review, each one is appreciated loads!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer—see previous

Flash of blue light. Loud thud. this wasn't how Dean died, so he wasn't dreaming.

I looked up, shocked out of… whatever it was I was in. someone or something was on the floor, lying there, not moving. I got up and walked over to where they had landed, getting the gun from my back pocket as I did so. The person groaned and shifted as if trying to get more comfortable.

"Oww…" they muttered as I crouched next to them. It was a girl, I could tell that from the voice. They stirred more and I saw their face. Even if it was only for a second I knew instantly who it was. I jumped back, getting to my feet quickly as if burned. This girl was Abbie, if slightly older. And I don't just mean a year older, I mean like FIVE years older. She jolted awake suddenly, sitting up faster than I thought someone who had just fallen out of the sky could. "remind me never to do that again." She said, rubbing the back of her head and wincing slightly. Then she looked up, saw me watching her and scrambled to her feet. Then she looked behind her, looking for something, then turned back to me. Then she waved a hand in front of my face, which my eyes followed even if I didn't intend them to. "Wait, you can see me?" she asked me and I nodded mutely, to shocked to talk. Then she hugged me. It took me a minute before I realized what she was doing, then I hugged her back. She was taller than I remember, only a few inches shorter than me even.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, not letting me go. I could feel the shoulder of my shirt start to get slightly damp. "I tried, I really did. but all I could do was watch." She told me. My brain was starting to function again now.

"Is it really you?" I asked her and felt her nod.

"it's really me." she said. When she finally let go, tears were still running freely down her face, but she made no move to wipe them away, she didn't even seem to notice them. "Where are the impala keys?" she asked me and I patted one pocket, then the other. They weren't there.

"I don't know, I don't remember." I told her, frustrated. She nodded, looking round the room. She went over to the sofa and picked up Dean's leather jacket. The keys were in the pocket. She gave me the jacket before heading outside, coming back a few minutes later with her bag. She put it down on the empty bed, opened it and took out some of her clothes. Then she hugged them.

"Oh goddess, clean clothes." She mumbled into them, before heading for the shower. Then she turned back. "You don't mind me having a shower, right?" she asked me and I shook my head. Then I went and sat on the sofa, finding stacks of books, notes in my own handwriting and empty beer and whisky bottles. One was still half full. It was then that I realized something. Something dreadful. Dean. Dean was, he was. But no matter if I knew it or not, I didn't want to accept it, didn't want to think it. I grabbed one of the half full whisky bottles, opened it and chugged the lot in one go, not wanting to face it. Colours started melting into each other then, and a warm feeling spread through my body. So I grabbed some more, and started drinking them to. I knew that I should stop, but I couldn't, I just couldn't.

Sorry if that was a bit confusing. Just like I promised, another chapter uploaded. I'm sorry again for keeping you guys hanging for so long!! That was in Sam's POV, if you didn't already guess. If you have any queries review or send me a message, I promise I will get back to you.

Thank you for reading and sticking by even though it's taken forever to update!!

Don't forget to review, any ideas of where this is going is appreciated, as I seem to have forgotten any ideas I already had!!


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry this has taken so long to finish, I've been so busy revising I haven't had time to write! This was already saved to my computer, along with about half of the next chapter, so it shouldn't take to long to finish it this time, I will try and get it finished within a week. Sorry again!**

After having a long warm shower I quickly dried myself, fluffed my hair and changed into clean clothes. I couldn't believe how different I looked. My hair was down to my waist, and I looked older. I knew my exact age, though I didn't know how. I went back into the room, getting my hairbrush and trying to get the knots out. When I looked for Sam I found him slumped on the sofa, Dean's jacket in one hand. He wasn't asleep though, he was reading a book, with notes scribbled over pages and pages of lined paper, spread out across the table in front of him. Bottles with different types of alcohol surrounded him, some empty others full. I had a flash of my dad, of how he had looked when he first lost mom. It was nothing like this, though. Dad had given up on the world, but Sam was just focused on finding a way to bring Dean back. I shifted things out of the way and sat next to Sam, before turning to him and easing the book from the hand. It was actually quite easy. The fact he was drunk and probably very tired pared with not eating for a while was making him weak. I got up again and kneeled before him, putting my hands on his knees and looking into his eyes. He looked straight back at me, with a focus that unnerved even me.

"Sam?" I asked him and he nodded slowly, not taking his eyes from me. at the last minute I stopped saying what I was about to. "You want something to eat?" _what is all this? _Why couldn't I just ask him? Was it really so hard? The answer to that? Yes, yes it was. He nodded again, so I got up, taking some of the empty bottles with me. When I looked behind me Sam was reading the same book again. I opened each drawer, every cupboard, but there was nothing. No food anywhere in the place, not a thing. Then I opened the fridge, stumbling back from the shock of what I saw.

Bottles, all filled, with yet more alcohol. And I don't just mean a couple of bottles, the whole fridge was stuffed full of them, in every available space. I shut the door, disgusted, before going back to Sam. He didn't look up as I approached. I stood in front of him for half a minute, waiting for him to look at me, before I finally gave up.

"Where are the keys?" I asked him and he shrugged, still not looking at me. So I took the book from him again. "Sam?" he sighed deeply before reaching in his pocket and pulling out the keys, then stuck his hand out. I took the keys before he could change his mind, then gave him back his book. I went over to my bag and pulled out my purse. In it was money I had saved. I put the purse in my pocket and opened the door, locking it behind me. Once I was sat in the driver's seat I finally realized what I was doing. Then shrugged to myself and started the car. The music was off, so I switched it on, turning down the volume, and pulled away from the curb. It only took a couple of minutes to find an open-all-night store, and once I did I quickly parked the car and got out, making sure that it was locked. In the end I bought a couple packets of m'n'm's and some cans of brown soda. I also got a packet of pasta 'n' sauce that didn't take very long to cook. Once I had paid and got back in the car I finally stopped for a minute and thought through what had happened in the last few days. I threw the food in the seat next to me and hunched over for a minute, letting the days emotions finally crash over me. After a minute I sat back up straight and got the keys from my pocket before pulling away from the curb. Back at the motel the door was still locked, which was a good sign, and by the looks of it all the cars were still there. But I couldn't be sure because I hadn't really memorized how many cars were parked. I wasn't quite the paranoid, yet.

In the room the TV was off, the beds were vacant and the seats were all empty. I looked around again, found that the bathroom was empty and panicked. I ran outside, leaving the door open. No-one around. Back inside I checked each of the beds. Definitely no-one. Then in my desperation under the sink. The room was empty. I went back outside, locked the door and got back in the still slightly warm car. Then I thought for a minute, trying to think through the panic. I had no idea where he could be.

That was when I remembered the notes Sam had been making for goddess knows how long. I raced inside, missing the lock twice in my haste and ran to the table. Pieces of paper scattered across the table, books open on the floor and sofa. There was a space, not large but a space. There could have been a piece of paper there. I looked around at the books, matching the pages they were open at to a book with no notes on it. Just one. I looked at the front. It had weird symbols on it, ones I couldn't read. Inside it was a mixture of English and something else. I got the general gist of what the page was about. Resurrecting the recently died. Only you had to write something on the coffin lid as part of the ritual. I sat back. Sam had never told me where he had buried Dean, and I had been 'asleep' when he had. Something dug into my back, and I reached back and pulled it out. Sam's phone. It must have fallen out of his pocket. I quickly brought up his contacts and scrolled down till I found a vaguely familiar name. 'Bobby singer'. A hunter, like Sam… like Sam and… but I couldn't say it. Maybe he would know. I quickly pressed dial, before I could chicken out. It rang twice before someone picked it up.

"Sam? My god it's been a long time, boy. How you holding up?" the man on the other line asked in a gruff voice that I had never heard before. I tried to put a face to the voice, but I couldn't.

"Umm… hi." I said, not sure what exactly I should say.

"Who is this?" the man demanded, an easy question.

"Abbie Rosenberg, sir." I told him, trying to be respectful.

"Abbie Rosenberg… I've heard that name. But we haven't met have we?" he asked, another easy question.

"No we haven't. Um… I've been with Sam for about a day, and I was out getting us something to eat and he ran off. I think he went to Dean's grave to do something…" I thought over the word to use. "Stupid. I was hoping you could tell me where it was Dean was buried." I tried to ignore the breath the man on the other end pulled in, but I couldn't. He paused for a minute or two.

"I don't see why not. I'll give you directions. Do you have a car you can go in?" he asked me. the question startled me. He sounded vaguely worried.

"Yes, it looks like Sam stole a car, I'll just go in the impala." There was an awkward silence as I locked up and got back into the still slightly warm impala, then turned the key.

**Hope this was okay for everyone, please review, cause I would love to know if its okay or not!**


End file.
